This invention relates generally to dynamic document generation in real time and on demand, particularly from a main file and one or more auxiliary files.
Users frequently require reference to documents that change on a periodic basis. For example, computer programmers use online help facilities within integrated development environments to learn specifics of the operating system(s) for which they are developing. The specifics may include information regarding application programming interfaces (APIs), which are routines used by an application program to direct the performance of procedures by the operating system.
In some instances, the APIs may be used across a number of different platforms, such that the APIs are employed differently depending on the platform being used. Alternatively, different APIs may be specific to different platforms. Within the prior art, a programmer must refer to a number of different sources to learn how a particular API is used on particular platforms. For example, the programmer may reference a primary help file to learn about the API functionality generally. The programmer may also reference one or more supplemental help files to learn how the API is specifically used on a particular platform.
This can be a laborious and confusing process, however. The programmer may learn one thing from the main help file, and something contradictory from one of the supplemental files. Furthermore, development of the supplemental help files by vendors may require duplicative work, inasmuch as the supplemental help files integrate some of the information found in the main help file. For these and other reasons, there is a need for the present invention.
The invention relates to real-time, on-demand dynamic document generation. The document generated can be a help file, or another type of document. A merging logic integrates one or more auxiliary files with a main file to dynamically generate a displayed document. The merging logic first determines the number and the locations of the auxiliary files. The logic then validates each auxiliary file against a schema that defines the types of information that can be present in the auxiliary files. After validation, the merging logic merges the auxiliary files with the main file to generate the document.
The merging process performed by the merging logic performs no precompiling. The logic dynamically merges the auxiliary files with the main file, to generate the document in real time for display. The displayed document that is dynamically generated does not need to be stored a priori. That is, the user can view the document as it is being dynamically generated, on demand.
The main file is independent from the auxiliary files. If there are no auxiliary files, the main file can still be displayed as the document. The main file stands on its own, and does not require merging with any of the auxiliary files to be intelligible and useful to a user. The auxiliary files are detached from the main file. So long as the auxiliary files are consistent with the schema, they can be merged with the main file. The manner by which the main file can be extended by the auxiliary files is independent of the main file. Extending the main file in a new manner requires only that the schema and the merging logic be augmented, and appropriate auxiliary files modified or created.
The invention differs from word processing mail merging and other types of document merges within the prior art. With mail merging, the main file does not stand on its own. The main file is not intelligible without having been merged with external information. To change the manner by which the main file is merged with external information requires that the main file itself be changed. The merged file is typically stored a priori before the user can view the file.
Methods and systems of varying scope are encompassed by the invention. Other aspects, embodiments and advantages of the invention, beyond those described here, will become apparent by reading the detailed description and by referencing the drawings.